<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Heart of Gold by othersketches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170960">A Heart of Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersketches/pseuds/othersketches'>othersketches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Neil turns into a DOG, Post-Canon, i know quantum mechanics is no magic but who cares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersketches/pseuds/othersketches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>秘密小狗日记</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Heart of Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本文基于Arthur C. Clarke定律：任何技术足够复杂便和魔法脱不了干系。是魔法让从逆转回来的Neil变成小狗，与物理学、量子力学无关，与作者无关（！）<br/>因为没看官方中译，特殊名词的译法都是突击补课的，如有用错还请多多见谅。</p><p>写很慢，缓慢复建中。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">艾弗斯在电话里听起来就有些不对劲。</p><p class="p1">他说：<span class="s1">“</span>我会把尼尔送回来。<span class="s1">”</span>不是<span class="s1">“</span>尼尔回来了<span class="s1">”</span>、<span class="s1">“</span>不是加密简报已经传至你的终端<span class="s1">”</span>、甚至不是<span class="s1">“</span>真不敢相信你会撇下这里的一切飞去该死的盐城湖你知道这里有多少爱蹦蠢问题的蠢蛋吗<span class="s1">”</span>。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">——</span>他说：<span class="s1">“</span>五分钟后到。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">——</span>他又匆匆补上一句：<span class="s1">“</span>你最好在门口等着。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">五分钟后，艾弗斯的车滑上房门前狭窄的车道。我听见尖锐的急刹车，紧接着传来<span class="s1">“</span>咚<span class="s1">”</span>的闷响，伴随着艾弗斯气急败坏的咒骂。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>操蛋的安全带！<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">如果你与艾弗斯这样的人共事已久，你该明白一些很简单的道理：没什么能使他们大惊失色。艾弗斯属于那类向来不动声色的人，目光有如鹰的敏锐，一边面无表情说<span class="s1">“</span>你一定是疯了<span class="s1">”</span>，一边冷静地将片刻前拟定的不可能计划娓娓道来，而那语调平淡得就如同宣读食堂的餐食采购计划。</p><p class="p1">我看着艾弗斯打开车门，从车前绕到副驾驶座位。我注视着艾夫斯拉开车门。我确信我见到了一个黄色的影子一闪而过，那矫健的姿态仿佛<span class="s1">…….</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">……</span>仿佛有条狗跳下了车。</p><p class="p1">狗出现在了我的车道上。狗迈着从容地步伐熟练地绕过地上凌乱叠放的轮胎、绕过几周前被尼尔一脚踩坏的自动喷头，目标明确地向我正站着的外廊走来。</p><p class="p1">狗站到我脚边，我低头看着它。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>这他<span class="s1">——</span>这怎么回事？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">小狗紧挨着我的脚边坐下来，蓬松的尾巴甩了两下，接着弯弯地绕进后腿和贴近地面的小肚子之间。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>祝你好运！<span class="s1">”</span>艾夫斯从车里探出脑袋远远喊道，这混球已经一溜烟坐进了车里。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>运气，我不需要，<span class="s1">”</span>我与脚边体型中等的小动物面面相觑，我猜此刻我们彼此的眼睛里有着同等程度的困惑。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我需要一条狗绳。<span class="s1">”</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>